


Hey Piano Man

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Public Sex, Sebastian Stan AU, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Tired of the boring conversation with men that cannot hold her interest, Jenella is ready to give up and leave. Then walks in a man who does more than catch her interest.





	Hey Piano Man

This is not how Jenella thought the night would go when she first made plans to come to this little club. It was a small, intimate club where she thought that she would be able to meet a man; someone nice, and sweet and give her the good fucking she was desperate for. Yet three hours of sitting at the small table by the wall and Jenella is bored out of her mind and ready to go home and get out of these clothes.

The black, front lace-up bodycon dress she is wearing is beginning to bunch up and get uncomfortable. Her silver, peep-toe stilettos cutting off the circulation to her feet causing her nothing but pain for the last hour and a half. She had to question what in the world she was still doing here. 

‘So much for finding a quick hook up here,’ she thinks, ‘All my hard work of looking nice gone down the drain. This place is dead. And the guys that are here cannot hold a solid conversation without sound dull and senseless. I doubt I am going to find what I am looking for here. What a disappointment; I may as well leave.’

Jenella stands from her table, leaving a tip for her waitress and just as she is about to walk out, the soothing sounds of a piano hits her ears. She turns to face the stage and there she finds the most gorgeous man she thinks she has even seen in her life. The man sits behind a sleek black grand piano, the lights shining on him just right to highlight his sharp profile. His dark hair messily styled, and he is wearing a black button up shirt with black slacks. 

Her body moves on its own, taking a seat at the table closest to the stage. She might not have a clue as to what he was playing, but Jenella is mesmerized watching his long fingers dance over the keys. The more the tempo picks up and the quicker his fingers move, she gets very dirty thoughts about what he would be able to do to her body. As though he can feel her eyes on him, he looks up meeting her gaze. Jenella feels herself melting under his intense stare. Behind his electric blue eyes laid promises of a night of unforgettable pleasure. 

She squeezes her thighs together, shifting in her seat and bites her lower lips to suppress a moan. She does not even know his name but her body is already reacting to him. She has to meet him, has to get to know him, and pray that by the end of the night he will be playing her body like a piano. She can already feel her panties soaked from her arousal. If she was not in a public place, she would have her fingers buried in her cunt by now getting off on just watching him play. 

Never did she ever think that she would be this turned on by watching a man play the piano. At the end of his mini performance, the man stands and takes a bow as the crowd gives their applause, Jenella the most enthusiastic of them all. Her eyes following his every move, drinking in his whole body. Broad shoulders, shirt tight enough to show off his lean, muscular body, and those pants did nothing to hide his own arousal. 

His eyes locks onto her, smirking at her he nods towards the bar to silently tell her to meet him over there. Not wanting to seem as desperate as she feels, Jenella takes a few deep, calming breaths and with shaky legs, she stands and makes her way towards the bar; waiting by the corner of the bar closest to the wall, her back towards the stage. Her heart pounding in her chest with excitement, 

“May I buy the lovely lady a drink?” a husky voice comes from behind her,

Jenella looks to her right and finds the piano man smiling at her. God even his voice is sexy. Could she cum just from hearing him speak? Possible

“I would love one. Jenella.” she introduces herself, holding her hand out to him.

“Sebastian.” He takes her hand, bring it up to place a kiss to her knuckles.

Feeling her face flush, she gives a small giggle,

‘Damn he’s good.’

“Well it is nice to have a name for the piano man. That was a wonderful performance you gave you there.”

“Thank you. I could not help but notice you watching me pretty intently.”

“How could I not? You looked very sexy up there...um I mean…”

She bites her lip, looking away embarrassed by her statement. 

It is Sebastian’s turn to bush, but he quickly collects himself, “Well, you know, I had a beautiful woman to impress.”

Jenella laughs, her brown eyes locks onto his blue orbs, “Then color me impressed Mr. Piano Man. Though I must say, you and your piano seem a little out of place here. No offence.”

Sebastian shrugs, signaling for the bartender, “None taken,” pausing long enough to give the order for their drinks, “I am friends with the owner here. And he called me to see if I could fill in to play when the band he had lined cancelled last minute. I don’t usually play here, only as a favor.”

Jenella smiles, “That is very kind of you to do this as a favor to your friend. I am happy that you were here tonight to play so that I could hear you.”

“I’m glad I decided to come, I almost didn’t. But if is a good thing I changed my mind.”

The devilish smile he sends her way should be illegal. Is there anything about this man that will not cause her to need a change of panties? Doubtful.

“And why is that?” she asks with a breathless voice.

He leans in closer, allowing her to inhale his cologne, “Because I got to meet you dragă.”

She might not know what he said, but fuck it was sexy, she thought she might cum right then. 

“W-what was that?”

“Dragă. It means sweetheart in Romanian.” He answers with a slight smirk, acting as though he does not notice the effect he is having on her. 

“Y-you s-speak Romanian?”

Nodding his head, he explains that he originally lived in Romania before moving to the States. This gets the pair into talking more about their childhoods and then moving on to any and every topic that they could think of. 

Sebastian and Jenella stand at the bar talking and flirting with one another. They are lost in their own little bubble and the rest of their world forgotten. 

At some point, Jenella reaches over and takes a hold of Sebastian’s hand in hers. She runs her fingers lightly over his palm, tracing his fingers. She is letting her fascination with his hands take over. Sebastian stands there watching her study his fingers and hand. 

“Having fun?” his voice is teasing but there is an undertone of something more, something that lets her know that he is enjoying what she is doing. 

She let’s out a small giggle, but does not stop, “Oh yes. I was very fascinated watching you play. I just thought I just might take a closer look.”

Sebastian moves to stand behind her, taking his hand and placing it on her leg. Slowly slides up Jenella’s bare thigh, under the skirt of her dress. He leans in closer, his mouth next to her ear, 

“So you like my hands hmm? Have a fascination with my fingers? I saw the reaction you had to me playing, your eyes watching every move of my fingers as they moved over the keys. What could you have been thinking about hmm?”

A gasp falls from her lips, Jenella clutches at his hand. She is not sure if she is trying to stop him or move him closer to where she wants him most. 

“Seb…” his name a breathy moan on her lips 

Two long fingers caresse her through her panties. He gives a deep chuckle in her ear, sending shivers down her spine,“Naughty girl, already so wet. Is this all for me? All from watching me play my piano?”

‘Cocky bastard.’

“Yes…”she moans.

“Then, should I do something about this? Should I take care of what I caused?” 

His fingers circle over her clit through her panties forcing a small whimper from Jenella. She relaxes back into his chest, holding herself back from bucking into his touch,

“Please… more…” 

“All you have to do is ask.” Sebastian nips at her ear, turning to push her back against the bar. Slipping his fingers under the fabric of her panties.

He continues to tease her, just barely touching her, lighting running a finger over her slit, coating the digit in her wetness. She gives a small whine, head falling onto his shoulder, forgetting where they are. Swirling two fingers over her bundle of nerves, adding enough pressure to have Jenella shaking.

“Yes, more.”

“You are soaked baby girl. You want me to fuck you with my fingers? Huh? Make you cum all over my hand with all these people watching you. Is that what you want?”

“Yes!” she cries out, “I want you to fuck, make me cum your fingers.”

She stares up him with a lustful gaze, “Fuck me and play my body like you do that piano.” 

Sebastian groans and slides one finger in her tight hole. A second finger soon follows, causing her to gasp out loud. He takes his time, thrusting his fingers in and out of her cunt at a slow pace. He makes sure to grind his palm into her clit.

“Faster… more… need more!” Jenella begs, bucking her hips against his hand. She wraps her arms around his neck, pushing her body into him, feeling the hard planes of his body through his clothes.

Sebastian picks up his pace, slamming into her cunt; his palm hitting her sensitive clit with each thrust. Curling his fingers, he seeks for that one spot that will send Jenella into a moaning mess. He suckles at the exposed skin of her neck, leaving his mark visible for all to see. Her small mewls and moans of pleasure spurring him on.

“You sound so sexy. Moan for me Jenella, let me know how you love my fingers fucking your tight, wet, pussy. God how I wish to make you scream for me; let everyone in here know what a good little slut you are being. Let them know how good I can fuck you.”

Clamping her eyes shut, Jenella bits her bottom lip keep herself from getting too loud and bringing attention to them. Digging her nails into his shoulders, the pressure in the pit of her stomach continues to build. The gruffness of his voice vibrating in her ear is just as much of a turn on as his fingers deep in her pussy.

“Oh God!” she nearly screams when his fingers rub against that special spot. Bright light flashes behind her eyes. 

Thighs tightening around his hand, jerking in time with his movements, Sebastian knows she is close to hitting her peak. He can feel her cunt throbbing and God does he wish it was his cock buried in her tight cunt, feeling her milk him of all he has to offer. He tells her just that, in Romanian.

Jenella has no idea what he is saying to her nor does she care. It sounds so fucking sexy to hear him talk, she could get off on his voice alone. His voice combined with the hard thrusts of fingers, it sends her over the edge.

“Oh fuck I’m cumming!”

Sebastian presses his lips over hers, silencing her cries, holding her tight to keep her from falling, his fingers never stopping, his thumb attacking her clit as he continues to work her through her orgasm, dragging it out as long as he can. 

He dominates her mouth, igniting a whole new want in her. Damn this man knows how to kiss. Her hips moving on their own accord, her pussy clenching around the digits, her orgasm seems to be never ending. Soon she is whimpering into his kiss when the sensation becomes too much for her, using a hand to try and push him away. 

Removing his hand from between her legs, Sebastian breaks the kiss and brings his hand up to his mouth to taste her. Jenella moves faster and takes a hold of his hand, sucking his fingers into her mouth.

Moaning around the digits, she keeps her eyes locked on to his. Smirking, she swirls her tongue around, sucking hard. She treats his fingers as though she is sucking on his cock; and it seems to be have the same effect on the Romanian. 

He pulls his hand from her mouth, slamming his mouth down on hers. Both hands cup her ass, grinding his hard cock into her.

“You naughty girl. Do you feel what you have done to me? What are you going to do about this, huh?”

Jenella gives a wanton moan, “I want to suck your cock, I want to feel the heaviness of you in my mouth. Please, Sebastian, I need you to fuck me, make me cum screaming your name. Please cum in me, I want to feel you filling me with your hot cum.”

She begs, rutting against him in need; her body on fire and it is becoming harder to breath. She has never experienced a man who has such an effect on her body and she loves it.  
Sebastian suddenly stills, pulling back from Jenella causing her to whine at the loss.

“Fuck! Let’s get out of here.” Sebastian growls, ready to lose all control.

Jenella, trying to get her breath back, simply nods not trusting her voice. She takes his hand and follows him out of the club to his car. Since she arrived by cab she does not have to worry about her own car. Sebastian opens the car door for her, but before helping her in he turns her to face him, 

“Are you sure about this? You can say no any time and I will take her home.”

She gives him a smile, reaching up to peak him on the lips, 

“Come on Piano Man, we are going to make music with just the two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
